wh40kfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Rozgniatacz
thumb|399x399pxRozgniatacz (ang. Squiggoth) - największy przedstawiciel rasy Orkoidów będący również największym i najgroźniejszym podgatunkiem Paszczunów. Rozgniatacze to wielkie, czworonożne bestie, które ze względu na swoje możliwości i rzadkie występowanie są najbardziej cenioną odmianą Paszczunów. Pomimo swojej unikalności, monstra te można spotkać najczęściej wśród plemion Dzikusów, ponieważ są zamiennikiem dla zwykłych pojazdów jak i Orków z klanu Wenżogryzów, które wyspecjalizowały się w ich masowej hodowli. Swoim rozmiarem Rozgniatacze w większości przypadków dorównują Imperialnemu Tytanowi klasy Warhound, jednakże można spotkać osobniki, które znacznie go przewyższają. Oczywiście wielkość Rozgniatacza zależy od metod ich hodowli oraz jakości diety a te różnią się od tego skąd bestia pochodzi oraz od doświadczenia Poganiacza, który za niego odpowiada. Rozgniatacze Wenżogryzów osiągają największe rozmiary przy czym wydają się najbardziej zadbane podczas gdy Rozgniatacze z innych klanów są znacznie mniejsze, gdyż Orkowie, którzy do nich należą nie przywiązują do nich tak dużej wagi jak do swoich maszyn i pojazdów. Największe okazy zostają wierzchowcami potężnych Hersztów, aby podkreślić swój prestiż. Rola Ze względu na swoje gabaryty Rozgniatacze są wykorzystywane poza wojną jako żywe transportery zdolne pomieścić na swoich grzbietach ogromne ilości zaopatrzenia i Orków a w razie potrzeby również jako duże źródło pokarmu. Przede wszystkich jednak Rozgniatacze są używane bezpośrednio w walce szarżując na przedzie orkowej hordy i miażdżąc wrogie wojska. Podczas gdy w większości Orkowych społeczeństw Rozgniatacze pełnią dosyć marginalną role to w enklawach Dzikich Orków Rozgniatacze stanowią główną siłę plemienia, która może zastąpić niemal każdą maszynę wykorzystywaną przez zaawansowane bandy zielonoskórych więc ich hodowla przez znacznie bardziej zacofanych Orków jest mocno rozpowszechniona. Uzbrojenie Rozgniatacze, które bezpośrednio ścierają się z przeciwnikiem są bardzo podatne na ostrzał, żeby zwiększyć ich wytrzymałość na cały ciele montuje im się grubą blachę tworzącą coś na wzór pancerza. Nierzadko można spotkać Rozgniatacze, które są owocem pracy Poganiacza i Mekaniaka w postaci bestii dźwigającej na swoim grzbiecie platformę najeżoną stanowiskami ogniowymi i wieżyczakami tworząc z Rozgniatacza ruchomą fortecę zdolną razić swoim ogniem przeciwników we wszystkich kierunkach. Najgroźniejsze są jednak te, które zostały przerobione przez Orków na ruchomą baterię artyleryjską doczepiając Rozgniataczowi ogromne działo zdolne eliminować daleko położone cele jednoczenie nie narażając bestii na zagrożenie. Rodzaje 'Wielki Rozgniatacz -' Rodzaj będący najbardziej pospolitym, którego można znaleźć niemal wszędzie. Wielkie Rozgniatacze przeważnie są większe niż czołgu Leman Russa lecz nie przewyższają Imperialnego Rycerza. Ich dosyć mały wzrost jest spowodowany młodym wiekiem lub niedbałością ze strony jego właścicieli. thumb|center|200px 'Gargantuiczny Rozgniatacza -' Rzadszy choć niezwykle potężny rodzaj Rogniatacza, którego można najczęściej spotkać w klanie Wenżogryzów. Tak duże rozmiary są wynikiem karmienia Rozgniatacza specjalną formułą paszy wytwarzanej przez Poganiaczy Wenżogryzów. thumb|center|200px 'Orkozaur -' Największy a zarazem najrzadziej spotykany rodzaj Rozgniatacza. Te ogromne monstra są zdolne tratować budynki i miażdżyć całe armię przez co są uznawane za symbol potęgi. Praktycznie nie da się go spotkać nigdzie indziej niż u plemion Dzikich Orków w których to Hersztowie używają Orkozaurów jako swoich wierzchowców. thumb|center|200px Źródła Imperial Armour : Apocalypse (edycja 2)str. 42 Imperial Armour : Apocalypse (edycja 4) str. 134 Only War : Enemies of the Imperium str. 58 Kategoria:Orkowie Kategoria:Jednostki Orków Kategoria:Orkoidy